Trap
by BunnyEatsALot
Summary: John woke up to find himself being trapped. What would happen when he had to " take advantage of" a certain Randy Orton. And what he was going to pay for his obsession with the viper? Centon.( John Cena Randy Orton) Slash


John woke up slowly. Groaning he tried to blink the sleep away as he reached up to rub his face. His head was spinning and his body was sweating. It was strange. He looked around and found he was in a small room. He had never been here before. Was he kidnapped? He was a businessman who owned a couple of bars and restaurants. And recently he was involved in some kind of gang conflict. So it could happen.

He felt uncomfortable. He wasn't sick. But some part of him were eagerly asking for attention.

" Hell no." John cursed as realization hit. Was he drugged? He had never been drugged but he could tell by the way he felt. He felt so…horny. Damn he actually felt like exploding. Maybe he should just jerk off but he wasn't sure if it would make it better or worse.

He couldn't figure out what was going to happen but he knew It was a trap obviously. He could barely remembered what happened last night. He was in a bar, a bar that far away from his place. He was drinking beer and only beer. And then a hot chick came over. She was sexy. Undoubtedly. But how did she look like? John could hardly remember. Maybe all those girls looked the same. She almost crashed into John if he didn't held her with his hands. They ordered vodka and talked. He remembered her hands roaming over his hand and arm, her breath getting heavier as she drew closer. He had never been into quick fucks though he didn't mind flirting with a stranger, not to mention a sexy stranger. So he never resisted until he found himself a bit dizzy and his vision became blurry.

The girl leaned forward, her smile never left her face," Ready for something new, John?"

He tried to answer, tried to ask how did she know his name before his head grew heavy and he blacked out.

The next thing he knew was he lying on a strange bed in a strange room.

He cursed inwardly, inhaling deep. How could he let a girl set him up that easily. He could have been badly hurt or even killed.

John laid back onto the matress and sighed, thinking about who would set him up. And he chuckled. Who? Helmsley of course. He kicked two of Helmsley's boys asses last month and he definitely ruined his business. There was no way Helmsley would let go of him after all of these. Actually John was a little surprised Helmsley didn't kill him already but drugged and imprisoned him. What was he playing? John had no idea. Maybe the leader of the Evo was planning on torturing him. John could see that coming. And he wasn't afraid though he didn't want to die. Not yet.

A crack of the door caught John's attention. He cocked his head at the direction of the noise and he saw a man went in. It was a man with bulky frame. He walked slowly towards the bed and .

" Hello, Cena."

" Who are you and why am I here?" John asked as he stared at the man, trying hard to ignore the tent inside of his pants and stay calm.

" You don't need to know who I am." The man answered holding his gun," Just remember never disobey me or, I'll kill you."

" Are you one of Evo? Did Helmsley send you?"

" Maybe." The man smirked.

" What do you want?"

" I'll let you know."

" Why don't you just kill me. I guess he hates me."

" Not yet, Cena." He shook his head," How do you feel anyway?" the man asked with a smirk on his face.

" You drugged me so how do you think I feel?"

" Come on . They always call you super Cena and why couldn't you take what you got? You will enjoy what is going to happen and believe me,I'm gonna be a little, jealous you know. You don't deserve this but what can I do?" He laughed and headed towards the door.

" Let the show begins." He said before he shut the door behind him.

John inhaled and exhaled heavily, trying to calm himself down. But he was burning inside. Before he made up his mind to help himself out with his own hands the door opened again.

A man walked in with another person holding on his shoulder.

" What the…" John furrowed as he threw the person on the bed heavily.

" Enjoy your night with the viper, Randy Orton." The man said before he left and locked the door.

John blinked. He couldn't forget about his awkward situation but right then the mysterious person lying on the other side of the bed made him more curious and confused.

Randy Orton? He heard this man before but he'd never met him. Wasn't he with Helmsley? John didn't know. What were the man playing?

He drew closer slowly, his heart beat heavily in his chest.

" Hello?" he asked, restraining the fire burning in him.

There was no answer, the man lay deadly on the other side of the bed. He was stripped to the waist and his lower half was covered in dark blue jeans.

" You…you okay?" John asked again, his voice already shaking. When he got no answer he panicked. Is he dead? he thought. He could never let a man die in front of his eyes. So he decided to touch the man. As he did he felt the hard on in his pants getting even more sensitive by the friction between the skin and the fabric of his pants.

" Fuck." he cursed, a little bit louder than he wanted. And then he saw the man shifted a little.

John swallowed, trying to calm himself down before he opened his mouth again.

" Man, you okay?"

Orton moved again. And slowly he sat up with his eyes still closed. He yawned and stretched his arms, his eyes snapped open when his hand accidentally hit John's shoulder.

" Who the hell are you?"

John stared at the other man's face, breathing more quickly under the piercing glare.

" I…uh…it doesn't matter."

" What do you mean it doesn't matter? Where am I?" Randy looked around his eyebrows furrowed.

John shook his head" listen, I don't …don't know neither, ok?" He paused, trying hard to regain his self control." I am kidnapped honestly."

" Why?"

" I don't know. A guy with brown eyes came but he didn't say why."

Randy froze and rolled his eyes like he was thinking.

" Uh…would you…would you put a shirt on?" John asked quietly when he found the viper's body was actually a good sight.

" What?"

" Put a shirt on." John closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" Why? What…" Randy tilted his head," What did they do? Are you…drugged?"

Apparently he noticed the blush on John's face.

" Just put a shirt on and stay away!" John exclaimed, throwing his head in the pillow." God damn it!"

He expected a snap from the viper, but silence was all he got. Slowly he opened his eyes and he saw the other man sitting on the end of the bed, his head hanging like he was lost in thought.

" Did they caught you because of me?" The viper mumbled, his voice barely audiable.

John gulped staring at the man. His eyes traveled away from him when the other man lifted his head up and locked their gaze. His arousal was screaming for being taken of as time goes by.

" You should just…stay away," He swallowed hard his Adam's apple bobbing," I don't…don't want anybody around."

Then John heard the viper sighed. John looked at him when he grabbed the sheet under his hand and let out a bitter chuckle.

" They set you up. They set me up."

" What do you mean?" John frowned.

Randy just shook his head before he turned around and looked at John who kept his eyes fixed on him.

" But it's none of your business." He muttered more likely to himself.

John was getting more confused as he studied the viper's face.

Before he opened his mouth to say something again, he felt Randy crawled towards him, his heart suddenly beating fast.

" What are you doing?" he hissed as a hand settled on his thigh, making his cock twitched a little.

" Helping you."


End file.
